You and Me Never To Be
by Etiema
Summary: It was a love that was impossible.Her life was changing and he couldn't see the hurt he had caused her. Was it all meaningless to him?What would you do if you fall in love with the hero of time, and what about the promise?


Characters(whole story)

Link:10 and 19  


Saria:10 and 17  


Zelda:10 and 18  


Malon:9 and 19 

Ruto:8 and 16  


Marin17

Ganty:15

Ganondorf(GanonDork!XD)

"On this day I will change forever.Without you I see no reason..."

Chapter 1:What You've done to me

Today was supposed to be an elating today,I mean it's not everyday Royalty gets married to the hero of time. All is Happy,all is calm

but Why am i not happy?Why am I breaking inside?Why did i have to fall in love deeply,madly and eternally with **him**...?

----------------------

Flash back

A sweet cascading tune could be heard from the lost woods. Saria would always play her ocarina at the latest at night and the earliest

of day and when she played she could calm even the savagest of beast. Huff,Huff a golden haired boy could be seen darting towards

the entrance of the lost woods pushing any obstacle in his path remembering the promise he had made to saria about meeting her

at the lost woods at about noon. Usually navigating your way through the lost woods was difficult because people would ferquently get

you know..lost.(no joke intendedlaughs)Well for Link it was easy because he and Saria always hanged out together in these parts

ever since they were toddlers .Well, anyways Link was running a tad late ,about 10 minutes late, making him run at high velocity.

-------------

Finally,he had reached the stair way to Saria and his Secert spot. As expected Link observed Saria Sitting on a tree stump playing

her ocarina. Immedatly she took notice to Link and paused her playing. Slowly she rised up and set her ocarina on the stump steadily

making her way to the young boy,and she stopped in front of him staring into his eyes."Oh no!" Link Yelled in his head. Predicting

Saria would angrily beat him upside the head for being late but to his suprise she just stood there like a statue with her head hanging

down,for a moment there was intensity growning and scilence following. Link wondered What could be wrong with his friend and

his question was soon answered. All of a sudden Saria slowly raised her head and locked her gaze on Link. He could tell she was

trying to hold back tears,and she really was trying. Out of no where Saria lunged at link and tightened him in an embracing hug."Link.."

she whispered. Link shocked now repiled,"Saria I know finally what this is all about.It's about me leaving Kokiri forest to set out to

HyruleCastle is'nt it? Still hugging Link she tightened her grip informing Link that was the reason."Saria I'm so- she pushed away from

Links arms and ran away not leting link finish. Left alone he stood still staring at the direction Saria ran in. He didn't bother going after

her knowing it would make everything even harder then it already was.Saria didn't care about where she was going or what was going

on around her she just wanted it all to go away.She ran to the exit of Kokiri forest and stood there for a while knowing link would soon

arrive and soon enough he did.

---------

Link was heading down the bridge to exit the forest when from the corner of his eye he spotted saria lurking from the shadows.

He just walked past her as if ignoring her exsitence. As he walked down farther down until he heard music.

there she was Saria playing her whole soul and heart into the song.She stopped the spoke,"Link listen and dance to my song one last

time,please." Link turned around to faced Saria and noded.Saria continued playing and danced with spirit. Link was awe-struck by

the passion Saria used in the the song as if this was the last day in the world.Well her world. But Link couldn't help but remember what

had happened after Saria ran off.

-----------

Flash back(sorry i know these things are annoying)

Link was still standing watching as Saria ran.Little did he know Mido was spying on them the whole time and he revealed himself to

Link."You Stupid jerk how could you do that to my Saria!" he snarled.

"Mido you don't know what your talking about and i have to go

Hyrule needs me,and do you think I choose to be hero of time!!"

"Link..your a stupid jerk I hate you!"

"What are you talking about you've always hated me.You laughed and bullied me because I didn't have a fari-

"You stupid jerk I always hated you because...YOU TOOK SARIA FROM ME!!!" Mido cried.

"Your so wrong Link i envyed you..." Mido whispered in a bearly audible tune, and with that Mido ran away also.

end flash back

By the time Link had finished the flash back Saria had been done and had her back turned."Link I wouldn't blame you if you hated me." Saria whispered softly.

Unexpectedly Link hugged Saria and embraced her warmly from behind. This hug was not a normal one,no not at all,it was one none of them had ever experienced it was one of

Love.

"..Saria i could never hate you.you were my friends evem though people rejected me,and you made me feel whole when i was unloved."

"I don't you to go!" Saria Wept wanting this hug to last forever.

"Me either but Saria i must.No matter how long it takes I'll come back to you Saria,thats a promise!" He said before kissing her forehead..

Saria blushed and felt a bit reasured but still it wasn't enough.

"Here Link."Saria said.Link reached for the gift it was her..orcarina.

"It's a gift play it and think of me wherever you may be as long as i'm in your heart you can talk to me through it." She stated.Link was speechless he reached for it and noded.

"I will thank you,Saria."Link headed towards the exit once again but before heading out he heard Saria yell.

"LINK!".I promise to wait until forever if it means seeing you again someday,please come back to me!"She managed to shout out despite the tears strolling down her eyes.

He just smiled warmly and held his thumb up letting her know he understood and will come back to her.

Authors note

-----------------

Whoo I'm doneThis is my first ever story written on Fanfiction hope you like it and please be nice.


End file.
